


Roses Are Red

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Christmas Drabble Day 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Sweet Tony Stark, Wedding Fluff, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: shitty-imagines-95  asked:For you're prompts could you maybe do a part two of be with you! Where they're celebrating christmas with Angelica’s family or maybe a christmas wedding?! Thank you!!





	Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> Part two after Be With You, a Tony Stark One-shot.

 

* * *

Tony couldn’t help but smile when he looked out at the gathering. The ballroom was an immaculate winter wonderland, complete with a winter forest where snow fell lightly on the black and white birches and dark evergreens. Angel had thought it up as a perfect backdrop for anyone who wanted to take pictures at their Christmas Eve black tie wedding. 

He hadn’t been kidding when he’d asked Angelica to marry him after making up at her sister's hideous wedding. It had just taken a while to get it planned out to both their satisfaction. He’d wanted something flashy and big. She’d wanted something small and intimate. He’d wanted a summer wedding; she’d preferred winter. 

In the end, they’d compromised. Winter for her, because neither had the desire to wait longer than necessary to finally tie the knot, and big and flashy for him. Well, big and tastefully elegant once his Angel got her hooks into the design. 

A theme of winter white ran through the entire hall, dotted here and there with roses as red as Tony’s suits and poinsettias to carry the holiday idea. His groomsmen, Steve, Rhody, and Clint, were all decked out in suits of black with satin lapels and red rose boutonnieres, while Angel had relented enough to allow him a black velvet jacket, similar to the one he’d been wearing when he’d told her everything. 

Her maids of honour, her sister, Natasha, and Wanda, looked equally as stunning in full-length gowns of shimmering silver, allowing their bouquets of red roses to pop against their dresses. But it was Angelica who’d taken his breath away. 

She’d insisted on a church wedding though neither of them was what people would consider religious. It was a tradition in her family, and he’d agreed because it mattered little to him where they got hitched, as long as she showed up and said yes to all the right questions. 

Still, the old stone church with its stunning stained glass windows had been the perfect compliment to her wedding dress. She’d surprised him again by going full princess on him, though with the way the white and grey ball gown looked on her, and how it matched so spectacularly to the chic winter theme she’d so desperately wanted, he couldn’t fault her for choosing such an incredible gown. 

Of course, the first thing he’d done once they were married and alone was discover what she was wearing beneath her gown which, as it turned out, was little more than a garter and shoes. He loved her all the more for that as he pressed her back against the wall and crawled beneath her skirt to show his appreciation, and mark an item off his bucket list. 

The idea of hiding beneath one of those big bell skirts and pleasing his woman had crossed his mind the first time he’d seen Gone With the Wind as a kid. They’d only been a little late for the limo waiting to take them to have their pictures taken in the park where Wanda had been kind enough to see the snow on the ground evened out to give the illusion of pristine loveliness. 

At times like these, it was good to have powerful friends. 

Now, as he admired all Angelica had done to make the day perfect, Tony couldn’t help but smile like a fool. 

“Congrats again, Tony,” Steve said, handing him a glass of scotch. “Angie did an amazing job putting all this together.”

“Hey! I helped!” Tony pouted. 

“No, you paid,” Steve snickered. 

“Worth every penny. Just look at her.” 

Tony smiled again watching Angelica dance with Nat and Wanda. She’d replaced the ball gown with a sleek white sheath covered in sparkles, giving the illusion of snowflakes. Everything about her made him ridiculously happy.

“She’s good for you.”

Tony didn’t comment, knowing Steve was right. Ever since he and Angelica had gotten together, Tony was more focused, less manic, less prone to bouts of depression or anxiety. She helped keep him together, and he could lean on her when things went wrong. She’d become a rock he’d never known he needed until he’d sent her away for her protection and nearly went crazy while she was gone. 

“I love her with everything I am.”

Steve patted his shoulder. “I know, Tony. I know. But with that look she’s giving you, maybe you should go dance with your wife?” 

She was eyeing him with quite the suggestive look. Patting Steve’s arm, Tony set his still full glass on the table beside him and made his way toward Angelica. 

“Mrs. Stark,” he murmured, a smirk twitching his lips when he tugged her into his arms. “Just what is that look for?”

“I remembered that last time we were here, this is the exact spot you were standing in when I saw you again, and now here we are.”

“Here we are,” Tony said, swaying with her. “Are you happy, Angel?”

Her rings twinkled when she patted his chest; the cushion cut diamond solitaire and the channel set infinity band he’d placed on her finger only hours ago. “I’ll be even happier when we can get out of here and go on our honeymoon.”

Tony glanced at his watch. “Another hour and we can leave without being rude.”

“Since when did you start caring about what people think is rude?” she teased and lightly dragged a finger along his jaw. 

With her admittance that she missed it, Tony had grown back his facial hair. “Well, I’m a husband now. Shouldn’t I be more respectable?”

She shook her head. “Not when it comes to me wanting you out of your pants,” Angelica whispered against his ear. “Besides.” She lifted his wrist to see his watch. “It’s five minutes after midnight. Christmas is here. Don’t you want your present?”

“Depends on what it is?”

“Let’s just say… it’s almost completely unwrapped. Only one zipper remains between you and your gift.”

Tony’s hands flexed on her waist. “You’re such a tease.”

“Don’t you want to give me my present?” she pouted. 

“I do, but your present didn’t fit under any tree,” Tony chuckled. 

She pulled back and eyed him suspiciously. “I swear if you got me a giant stuffed animal I will divorce you. This marriage will be shorter than my sister’s temper.”

He flinched. “Ouch. Damn, Angel.”

“It better not be some atrocious twelve-foot bunny.”

“It’s not. I swear!” At least, it wouldn’t be once he had Happy remove it from the house while they were gone. Good thing he always had a backup plan. “You remember that house in the Seychelles? The one we stayed at on our first vacation together?”

“Yes?” she said warily. 

“I bought it. Merry Christmas, Angel.”

“Oh, Tony!” She threw her arms around his neck. “I loved it there!”

“I know,” he chuckled, holding her tight. “I loved watching you wander around in your bikini.”

“Is that where we’re going for our honeymoon?” she asked. 

“Not this time.” He was having it renovated to his standards for security first. “I have a different surprise for that.” 

It had been her other concession to him. He got to pick where they went, and she would have to be surprised. As she’d always enjoyed what holidays he’d planned in the past, she’d said yes to that without a fight. Besides, he didn’t think she’d mind Belize. There was plenty of sun to be had on the beaches.

“So…” he drawled. “Get me anything else for Christmas?”

“For the man who has everything?” She snorted a laugh. “Isn’t naked me enough?”

“Always,” he chuckled, then sobered a little. “I have an idea… if you’re interested.”

“Tony Stark? Are you  _ finally _ giving me a list? It’s a little late now don’t you think?”

She was too adorable when she teased him. “Well, maybe you can give me this one next year.” 

Angelica wrapped her arms around his neck. “And what’s that?”

Tony gazed at her for a long moment, admiring the beautiful woman he’d married. “A family.”

She arched a brow but her smile never wavered. “Anthony Edward Stark. Are you asking me to bear your children?”

“Can we start with one and see how it turns out first?” he quipped, relieved she wasn’t upset with him.

Angelica kissed him gently, slow and soft, before resting her head on his shoulder. “I’d like that.”

He grinned and leaned his head against hers. “My Angel.”

***

From across the room, Steve watched Tony sway with his girl. The man had never looked so happy in all the years Steve had known him, but Angelica was perfect for Tony. The woman just got him. She got everything about the man inside the Iron suit and made Tony better for it. 

Sitting down at the table to enjoy his beer, Steve picked up the invitation someone had brought with them and left laying there to read the inscription which had led them all to this moment. 

__ Roses are Red, Poinsettias are Too.   
This Year At Christmas, I Only Want to Be With You. __   


-The End-

  
  



End file.
